


A loving touch.

by ohmerthurcharm



Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Also it was an honest mistake with giving him the wrong potion, Clothed Sex, Confused Merlin, Drug Use, Gaius didn't mean to give it to him, Gaius gives the wrong potion to Merlin, Gaius helps him out, Happy Ending, It's more non-con, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Merlin gets hard and can't control his lust and can't relax, Nervous Merlin, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding, Rubbing, Sex, big age difference, but other than that, cumming, i hope you enjoy :), lust potion, release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmerthurcharm/pseuds/ohmerthurcharm
Summary: When Merlin complains of a headache, Gaius gives him medicine for it, not knowing that he just gave Merlin a lust/heat potion and at night, Gaius is greeted by a confused and hard, lustful Merlin.
Relationships: Gaius/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Kinkalot 2020 (ohmerthurcharm) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861150
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	A loving touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a different fanfic that I don't write much on. It was good going out of my comfort zone. It's a niche pairing but I know it's enjoyed even though there's not much written on it. I hope you all enjoy, it was fun to write, I might write the pairing more :) In darker and happier ways. :)

It was a mistake; he gave Merlin the wrong potion before the young man went to bed complaining of a headache. He thought it was going to take the pain away but instead, in the middle of the night, Gaius was working at the desk when he heard the door open. Footsteps moved down and Gaius looked up.

Merlin stands before him, his hair a mess, his eyes were glassy, his nightwear was disheveled. “Gaius…wh-what did you give me?” He asks, leg’s shaking.

“A potion to take away your headache…” The old man took his glasses off, frowning. “Why? What’s wrong?”

Merlin gulps thickly. “Gaius…I…I’ve been feeling…so…” He struggles to word it. “Gaius…I need…”

Gaius stands up and walks over, placing his hand on Merlin’s forehead, it was hot and damp. Merlin sighs at the cold touch, closing his eyes and leans into it trustingly. “A fever perhaps?”

“No…i’ve been feeling…the need for a sexual release. Gaius what did you give me?” He whimpers, his cock leaking, darkening a spot on his loose pants.

Gaius’s heart aches, guilt wracking his mind. “Merlin, my boy…i’m so sorry. I thought I had given you the right potion…I did not realize…”

Merlin blinks and looks at Gaius, trembling. His eyes move down to Gaius’s lips and he looks away, pained. “I’ve tried but…I can’t seem to satisfy my body.” He explains, voice raw and croaking.

Gaius gulps and nods and places his hands on Merlin’s shoulders. “Take deep breaths.” He can’t help but look down, noticing Merlin’s cock tenting his pants, a dark patch at the end.

Merlin blinks slowly, his head swaying lightly and breaths deeply.

Gaius moves his leg closer and looks up at Merlin. “Focus on your breathing.”

Merlin’s eyes roll back at the slight friction of Gaius’s leg brushing against his cock. His body begins to grow weak. “Gaius, c-catch me.” He gasps out.

Gaius springs into action and places his hands against Merlin’s sides, steadying him.

The warlock pants and looks at Gaius, offering him a thankful smile before his head falls forwards, resting against Gaius’s chest.

Gaius kisses the top of his head. “It’ll be alright.”

Merlin groans and presses himself against Gaius, gasping.

Gaius blinks, blushing.

Merlin weakly rests his chin on Gaius’s shoulder and whines as his hips move on their own, rubbing his cock against Gaius’s leg. The friction was amazing. Merlin trembles.

Gaius gulps thickly and holds him close, staring ahead and strokes his hair.

A lazy smile spread along Merlin’s lips; his eyes hooded as he ruts Gaius’s leg lazily, but he needed more.

Merlin slowly grips Gaius’s back, whimpering and presses his hips against Gaius’s body firmly, rutting more. “Gaius.” He sobs out. “Gaius!”

Gaius rubs his back. Hushing him gently. “I will help you.”

Merlin nods, shuddering as Gaius’s wrinkled hand, worn from the years of hard work slips under his pants, palming his cheek and rubs soothing circles along it.

Merlin’s eyes turn golden, groaning and yelps as his hole lubricates itself, clear thick liquid spills down his cheeks, wetting Gaius’s hand.

Gaius slips his hand between Merlin’s cheeks, spreading them and slips a finger in.

Merlin’s body surges forwards slightly, clinging to Gaius desperately. He moans as he feels Gaius’s finger slipping in and out of his hole.

Merlin moves back, his lust overpowering him and kisses Gaius firmly, holding onto the physician’s cheek like his life depended on it.

Gaius blinked, feeling Merlin’s tongue slip in, exploring him.

Merlin frowns, kissing Gaius harder and whimpers, rocking back on Gaius’s still finger which then moves, vigorously.

Merlin parts the kiss, panting, drooling. His nails claw down Gaius’s back.

Gaius stroked Merlin’s cheek, watching him.

Merlin stares back, panting and closes his eyes, leaning into his touch. His eyes heavy and offers Gaius a weak smile as he slowly rocks his hips to Gaius’s fingers opening him up.

Gaius slips his fingers out, feeling the younger man’s pucker tightening and loosening.

Merlin feels Gaius leading him to the bench. Gaius sits and pulls back the one-piece outfit and pulls his pants down.

Merlin stares at Gaius’s erect and lubricated cock. He slowly sits down on it, feeling the fat cock slide into his hole nicely and fills him up.

Merlin cries out and immediately rides Gaius, unable to control himself. He bounces on Gaius’s lap, his back arching and moans loudly.

Gaius watches, his hands on Merlin’s hips. His eyes rake Merlin’s body and slips Merlin’s tunic up and pinches Merlin’s erect nipple and moves it between his fingers gently, squeezing.

Merlin’s mouth opens, his eyes closed and cries out. His body tenses, arching more and cums with a cry, his seed coating his belly.

He sighs blissfully and goes limp against Gaius. “…..Thank you.” He pants out in a whisper.

Gaius strokes his hair, looking at him. “It’s alright my boy, i’m always here for you. Always.”


End file.
